Aikatsu Starlight!
Aikatsu Starlight! '(アイカツスターライト!, ''aikatsu sutaruraito) is a new fan series created by User:ВинКсения. It takes place in the Aikatsu Stars! universe, Four Star Academy, and has nearly the same plot. Plot Kirameki Jueru, a normal girl, has always been a fan of idols, but she never heard about idol schools. But when she found out about Four Star Academy, she became really interested in joining it. Kirameki Jueru, is about to start her Aikatsu! Episodes list Main article: List of Aikatsu Starlight! Episodes Idols Girls Division * 'Kirameki Jueru '''is the main protagonist of the series. She is a passionate, fearless and hardworking girl who never gives up and wants to be the top idol. She is a student of Flower Song Class. She is a cute type idol whose preferred brand is Sunshine Dreamer. * 'Sakato Shuuka 'is a student of Moon Beauty Class. She is an extremely shy and modest girl who often flies into panic. She is Jueru's best friend at Four Star Academy. She is a sexy-type idol whose preferred brand is Harajuku Fashion. * 'Toshizo Nana 'is a student of Wind Dance Class. She has a cheerful, perky and bubbly personality,is fond of cute things and highly admires S4. Her catchphrase is "Pika Pika!". She is a pop-type idol whose preferred brand is Around the World. * [[Orine Mitsuki|'Orine Mitsuki]] is a student of Bird Theatre Class. She is thoughtful and dreamy and many people call her a weirdo. She seems to like drawing. She is a cool-type idol whose preferred brand is Mysterious Lily. Mitsuki also seems to have the same power as Yume. * [[Kohana Mari|'Kohana Mari']] is a student of Wind Dance Class. She is pretty smart and knows a lot about idols. She always has a smile on her face. She idolizes seniors and S4. Sometimes she is also quite stubborn. She is a cute-type idol whose preferred brand is Berry Parfait. * Ayase Rikka is a student of Flower Song Class and is Jueru's roommate. She is very friendly and outgoing. She has a big heart and is always willing to help. She has always dreamed about becoming an idol. She is a pop-type idol whose preferred brand is Shiny Smile. * [[Kirahoshi Yukana|'Kirahoshi Yukana']] is a student of Bird Theatre Class. She is very competitive and hates losing, but is also respectful towards others. She doesn't like wearing skirts and gets angry when someone calls her "Kiyuki" (nickname given to her by Haru). She is a cool-type idol whose preferred brand is Royal Sword. * Mitsuhara Eli 'is a student of Moon Beauty Class. She is a little shy and antisocial and doesn't often show emotions. She has 4 younger brothers who often teased her. She is also skilled at cooking. She is a sexy-type idol whose preferred brand is Perfect Queen. * 'Suzuki Karina 'is an admin of Wind Dance Class. She is prideful, serious and passionate. She is a fan of Mai and wants to become like her. She is also very good at dancing. She is a cool-type idol whose preferred brand is Spice Chord. She is Utau's twin sister. * 'Suzuki Utau 'is an admin of Flower Song Class. She is a cold, tsundere-like person who has hard time admitting her true feelings. She can play many instruments and speak 4 languages (Japanese, English, German and French). She is a cool-type idol whose preferred brand is Gothic Victoria. * 'Egao Niko 'is an admin of Bird Theatre Class. She is an energetic, positive and sociable girl who always has a smile on her face. Niko is also skilled in sports (especially tennis and softball). Her catchphrase is "Banzai!". She is a pop-type idol whose preferred brand is Shiny Smile. * 'Fuyuki Fuwari 'is an admin of Moon Beauty Class. She has a fluffy and happy-go-lucky personality and tends to say "fuwa~" at the end of her sentences. She eats a lot (mostly Eli's cooking). She is a pop-type idol whose preferred brand is FuwaFuwa Dream. * [[Kurihara Eishiro|'Kurihara Eishiro]]' '''is an admin of Flower Song Class. She is very mature and gives off an adult-like vibe. She is deeply passionate about singing and puts her all in everything she does. She wants to join Venus Ark but thinks it will never come true.She is a sexy-type idol whose preferred brand is Romance Kiss. * 'Shiratenshi Cocoa 'is an admin of Bird Theatre Class. She is pure-hearted and sweet and is also a great artist. She is always described as "angel-like". She has a pet cat called Coconut and is from a large family. She is a cute-type idol whose preferred brand is Berry Parfait. * 'Akai Himeno 'is an admin of Wind Dance Class. She has a strong will and always tries to think logically. She is very honest and reliable and hates it when somebody tells her lies. She is a sexy-type idol whose preferred brand is Perfect Queen. * 'Tanaka Harumi 'is an admin of Moon Beauty Class. She is a kind-hearted, gentle and sweet person, but sometimes she has a lack of self-confidence. She is pretty popular and is adored by fans. She loves nature and animals. She is a cute-type idol whose preferred brand is My Little Heart. Boys Division * 'Nishikino Ibuki 'is a student of Flower Song Class. He has a calm and easygoing personality. Later he becomes a friend of Jueru. Friends sometimes call him Banana-kun. He is a pop-type idol. * 'Hoshizora Seto 'is a student of Wind Dance Class. He is cheerful and always tries to help his friends. He is secretly fond of Mitsuki, but tries not to show it. He is a cute-type idol. * 'Shitara Andou 'is a student of Bird Theater Class. He is pretty stoic and has some qualities of tsundere, but he is also caring about people who are close to him. He is a sexy-type idol. * 'Hino Aki 'is a student of Moon Beauty Class. He is always smart, calm and collected. He is fond of music and can play the guitar. He is a cool-type idol. S4 * 'Shida Yukiho 'is the leader of the current S4 and is a student of Flower Song Class. She is a kind, friendly and honest person who is devoted to her friends, but is also a perfectionist. She is a cute-type idol and the founder of the brand Sunshine Dreamer. * 'Hasekura Airi 'is a student of Bird Theater Class. Airi is kind, gentle and open. Originally she was in Moon Beauty Class, but then switched to Theatre Class because of her passion for acting. She is a sexy-type idol and the founder of the brand Harajuku Fashion. * 'Kurobane Ema 'is a student of Moon Beauty Class. She is serious, mature and cool and somentimes can seem strict. At first she was very unfriendly, but then, with the help of her friends, she opened up more. She is a cool-type idol and the founder of the brand Mysterious Lily. * 'Ohana Mai '''is a student of Wind Dance Class. She is bright, perky and free-spirited. She sometimes mixes Japanese with other languages when speaking. She used to travel a lot and studied in many idol schools in other countries. She is a pop-type idol and the founder of the brand Around The World. Brands * Sunshine Dreamer - a cute-type brand. * Mysterious Lily - a cool-type brand. * Harajuku Fashion - a sexy-type brand. * Around the World - a pop-type brand. Poll Do you want male idols to have brands, coords, APoS cards, DCD cards, etc... Yes No Trivia * Though the creator of this series is a huge antishipper, Aikatsu Starlight! includes a little romance to be a more likable series. (It's called fanservice, right?) * Aikatsu Starlight! also includes some references to other series the creator of the season watched. ** The first one is Egao Niko whose is a walking reference to Love Live: *** She shares a name with Yazawa Niko. *** She loves sports and her personality is a little like Hoshizora Rin's. *** Her catchphrase "Banzai!" might be counted as a reference to a song from Love Live, Aishiteru banzai! ** Orine Mitsuki is based on Luna Lovegood from Harry Potter series and on the creator herself. Category:Aikatsu! Category:Aikatsu Stars! Category:Fan Series Category:Aikatsu Starlight! Category:New Generation Series Category:WinXenia Category:Article stubs Category:Aikatsu! Series